1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an article for pulling wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to an article for pulling a wheeled child's toy such as a wagon or a tricycle.
2. Description of Related Art Children's wagons and tricycles are well-known. Due to their being sized for use by small children, they are necessarily smaller and lower than can conveniently be grasped by adults. When infants and small children are learning to ride tricycles or wish to ride in a wagon, it is common for an adult to pull the child's tricycle or wagon or other wheeled vehicle around the block on a sidewalk. While this is enjoyable for the child, it is often difficult and uncomfortable for the adult due to the awkwardness of bending over to pull the tricycle or wagon while walking. Because of this difficulty some such rides are invariably cut short.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved article which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.